Is This Love?
by Jinn-Jinn
Summary: While Takato and the gang sleep in the house of the black and white dimension, Jeri ponders if what she feels for the goggled boy is love. Tajeri.


DISCLAIMER: Digimon not mine, but I do have three digimon plushies that I got from DQ! *huggles them* (  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Might be a good story, though I finished it half asleep, so please forgive the mess. (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IS THIS LOVE?  
  
Jeri couldn't sleep, well how could she? Here she was in this place that was all black and white and to make matters even more odd, she was the only girl in a room of sleeping boys!  
  
No, she realized, that wasn't what bothered her. It was the fact that right across from her bed was Takato, and her heart hammered at the excitement of it.  
  
How she wanted to get up from her bed just so she can look at him! He probably slept like an angel; peaceful and without a care in his thoughts. The urge was so strong to get up that she had to bite her lip a little and gripped her sheets until the moment passed. What would the others think of her if they caught her hovering over Takato like a lovesick fool?  
  
Lovesick? Am I in love?   
  
Was she in love with Takato? If she was then it would explain a lot about her behavior towards him. How she enjoyed teasing him, seeing, hearing, talking to him. She figured that he thought she was a little nuts, but at least he was polite to never say so.  
  
Maybe that's why I like him so much. Because he'd never deliberately hurt me. Not like the other boys. She thought.  
  
She heard him sigh and her heart longed to watch him in his sleep. She tried to wave it off, but the urge was strong and as she finally decided to take a chance, Takato suddenly sat up on his bed and pulled his backpack before him; emptying it of its contents quietly.  
  
She stayed silent, listening with strained ears. After what felt like an eternity, she heard something that she'd never heard before. Takato was crying.  
  
Concern instantly swept through Jeri and she called his name softly, "Takato….are you alright?" She slowly sat up on her bed and her heart melted at the boyish way Takato brushed away his tears.  
  
"Huh?" He sniffed, drying his tears quickly. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Well you don't look fine." She replied softly. Jeri had never seen a boy cry before, not since she was in kindergarten, and found it endearing to witness such a tender side of the magenta-eyed boy she cared for.  
  
"Oh, I just have.....trouble sleeping. I think it's because I've got something in my eye." Takato added.  
  
He's so cute when he's lying. Jeri thought with a mental sigh. "Are you crying?"  
  
"No." Takato replied quickly. He shifted a little, nervously and it panged her to think that she'd made him uncomfortable.  
  
Jeri quickly got up, slipped on her sea green shoes and walked over next to a stunned Takato who was still sitting underneath his covers. Her heart hammered with each step. This was bold of her, making the first move towards her crush, now all she needed to do was sit down on his bed, though that was easier said then done. Her eyes drifted down towards an item in his hands; a little blue something with pretty characters written on it.  
  
"Takato, what is that?" Jeri asked softly.  
  
He shrugged faintly as he looked down at the little charm. "It's just something that....my mother gave me."  
  
Jeri softened at his words. He was the only child in his family, and it must've hurt his parents to agree to let him go, unlike her family, where her little brother was still there to comfort them. "Is it for luck?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Uh-huh." Takato nodding simply, still cradling it in his hands gently.  
  
"I bet she misses you a lot." Jeri added in comfort, wishing that she could brush away the hair that falls over his eyes. There was this sweet little boy quality to him that she couldn't deny and as he sat solemnly on his bed all she wanted to do was hold him.  
  
"She does." He paused a bit, then to her delight, Takato brightened with his usual positive glow. "But don't worry. I'll see her soon. All we have to do is find Calumon. Then we can all go home."  
  
Jeri laughed a little, softly, not wanting to wake the others. Takato looks at her with a slightly surprised expression, probably wondering what she found so funny.  
  
"What would your mom think if she saw you with Cyberdramon?" Jeri joked, wanting to lighten his spirits a little more. She enjoyed nothing better then to see him laugh and smile.  
  
Sure enough, he did smile. "Are you kidding? She's ground me until I was a hundred!"  
  
They snickered to themselves. For a moment they merely stared at each other and a sudden tenderness filled his eyes, making her pulse quicken.  
  
"You know what Jeri?" He said softly, his ears turning a little red.  
  
"What?" She quickly replied, her heart in her throat. There was that boyish quality about him again.  
  
"I'm glad you came along."  
  
Jeri felt like flying. Those words meant so much to her, especially coming from him; the boy she loves. "Me too." She murmured back and with a blush to her own cheeks, she finally sat down on his bed.  
  
They merely looked at each other for a long moment, both stunned and blushing brightly. Trying to find a way to break the awkward silence, Jeri gestured towards the stuff scattered on Takato's bed.  
  
"Want me to help you put those away again?"  
  
Takato blinked, then grinned sheepishly. "Oh, um, sure thanks."  
  
They quietly packed the stuff back into his backpack, giving each other shy glances and tender smiles. Jeri felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter to her head; she felt so light and slightly dizzy. Now I understand the meaning to the word " lovesick" She thought dreamily.  
  
Soon the bed was cleared of Takato's stuff, except for a small box of bandages. They both reached for it. Jeri got it first, Takato's hand curled over hers. Suddenly the air was so thick between them that it could've been cut with a knife. Their eyes met again in slight surprise and they waited for one to remove the other's hand. It didn't happen.  
  
His hand was just a little rough, a little warm and a little damp. His skin a shade or two tanner then her soft complexion. Jeri loved it.  
  
"Going to help me put it back?" She said in a voice so soft, one had to strain to hear it. He smiled faintly in return and she noticed him swallow thickly, looking as if he was trying to gather all his courage. Seeming to have come to a decision, Takato held her hand gently as they both put the small box away and to her great delight, instead of withdrawing, he slipped his fingers between hers, lacing them together.  
  
Jeri didn't know what to do as they gazed down to their intertwined hands. This was the most romantic thing she'd ever experienced in her young life. Her head was swimming with emotions and her heart was racing so fast, she thought it would burst. He's only holding my hand and I'm already feel like I'm going to faint! Oh what am I going to do if he tries to kiss me! The very thought made her waver and Takato's eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Jeri are you okay?" He asked, placing his free hand over her warm forehead. "Maybe you should go back to bed."  
  
His words didn't exactly register with her until he began to pull his hand from hers. "No, please. Just hold me." Oh no! Did I just say that out loud?? She bemoaned to herself, turning red and bracing herself for Takato's reaction.  
  
Slowly he did pull his hand from hers, making Jeri want to cry, but before she could even sniffle, his hands were slipping around her waist and with the shyest smile on his face, he drew her against him in an embrace.  
  
Her own arms slipped over his shoulders and she savored his warmth. He smelled like dirt, wind, salt and faintly like freshly baked bread. So this is what love smells like She thought with a tiny smile.  
  
"Your eyes." Takato said softly. She blinked and gave him a puzzled expression.  
  
"What about them?" She asked.  
  
He blinked back, then flushed, making her realize that he hadn't meant to say it out loud. "I…well…I was just thinking that….you know…" He stammered.  
  
She shook her head a little, still confused. "No, what?"  
  
"I was….thinking about how….well…pretty…your eyes look when you smile." He blurted out finally, his face growing as red as his digimon's.  
  
That does it Jeri decided I'm in love with him.   
  
A tiny smile touched her lips and she slowly began to lean closer to him, closer to his face. Takato seemed to have come to that same conclusion too as he drew closer as well.  
  
Neither of them have ever done something like this before, so it was no surprise when their noses collided. Takato's lips ended up kissing Jeri's chin instead of her mouth. They both winced and pulled back a little rubbing their noses, then they giggled softly.  
  
"Missed by a mile, didn't I?" He said sheepishly.  
  
She chuckled softly still touching her nose. "Not that far, though my nose feels a little sore."  
  
Magenta eyes widen with concern. "Really? Lemme look at it." And before she could consent, not that she was going to say no, his fingers gently brushed her nose. Her breath caught instantly and she could only sit there as his fingers curled in, letting his knuckles touch ever so faintly as his eyes examined her closely.  
  
He was so close to her face. Jeri could feel the warmth of his breath against her ear, stirring her hair and she had to stifle a sigh as his knuckle went away from her nose and across her cheek as light as a feather. Then with the boyish smile on his face, he leaned up and kissed her forehead, then lower to the tip of her nose.  
  
"Did that help?" He whispered softly.  
  
Words were hard pressed to escape her throat, leaving her capable of only nodding. Each kiss, though soft, felt like a hot brand that went straight to her heart. This was love, there was no doubt about it now.  
  
Takato squirmed a little under the silence, gathering courage again. "So….Want to try again?"  
  
She couldn't believe her good luck and she nodded with a sparkle gracing her eyes. His shoulders slumped in relief and he smiled brightly before reaching down to lace both their hands together.  
  
The air became thick again as they tried again, this time more slowly, leaning in just right. Jeri dared not blink, not wanting to miss a single moment as she experienced her first kiss.  
  
It was a tender brush at first, both quite tentative, but then Takato nudged a little closer, dropping a more permanent kiss on Jeri's lips. They drew back a little, sharing another smile before she dropped her own firm kiss on his mouth.  
  
His lips felt hot and very soft against hers, yet it sent such an explosion under her eyelids as if she were watching firecrackers. What did her lips feel to him? She could only wonder as they exchanged kisses shyly.  
  
They probably could've kissed all night and Jeri would not mind it at all. The other boys, only a few feet away, forgotten totally by them as light brown eyes gazed into magenta ones.  
  
"Is this love?" Takato whispered, his thumbs stroking her hands.  
  
Her eyes grew wider at his question, wanting to respond with something bold and perfect.  
  
"Do you want it to be?" She said instead.  
  
Jeri could see the deep thought that her question brought him and she watched him silently, with a tinge of impatience. It was all in his hands now, and despite her impatience, she still admired him for taking it seriously, the feelings blooming between them.  
  
Takato finally looked him, his face a perfect blank and for a moment she felt her heart drop to her stomach. "Is it love, Takato?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
His face broke into a gentle smile and his eyes were warm with emotion as he leaned over and kissed her again.  
  
And Jeri knew then, that it was.  
  
The End 


End file.
